Qu'ais-je d'autre à perdre?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILER THOR: THE DARK WORLD] Lorsque Frigga aide Jane à se protéger, une conversation réunit les deux femmes. C'est là que Frigga comprend que la seule façon de sauver Jane, c'est de se sacrifier. Mais le fait-elle seulement pour Jane? Pour qui se sacrifie-t-elle en réalité?


**Hello! Décidément, Thor m'inspire en ce moment! Voici un nouvel OS, cette fois entre Jane et Frigga. Pas de pairing, rassurez-vous. Juste leur dernière conversation, du moins celle que j'imagine. Comme vous vous en doutez, il y a des spoilers sur Thor: The Dark World alors FAITES ATTENTION!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Après qu'Odin eut disparu, accompagné de ses gardes, Frigga mena sa protégée dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une salle précise. Dans un des balcons, ça serait plus simple. Jane la suivit sans un mot, inquiète. La reine d'Asgard n'eut aucun mal à le percevoir, ayant des sens développés, et se permit de briser le silence tout en marchant vers les couloirs interminables d'où des soldats asgardiens affluaient pour se battre.

-Que se passe-t-il, Jane ? interrogea-t-elle, craignant déjà de savoir la réponse.

-C'est juste que, vous savez, j'ai plutôt l'habitude d'observer des phénomènes scientifiques, pas de voir...ce genre de choses. La guerre, ce...ce Malekith...vous vous faîtes souvent attaquer ?

-Asgard est le lieu le plus en paix que l'on puisse trouver, mais il est vrai que parfois nos ennemis peuvent ressurgir du passé alors qu'on ne les attend pas. N'ayez crainte, vous serez protégée. Vous devez juste faire absolument tout ce que je vous demanderais de faire, la rassura Frigga, fermant les portes de la salle où elle venait de trouver refuge avec la brune.

Elles ne seraient pas en sécurité ici, pas très longtemps, mais ça ferait déjà l'affaire pour le plan que prévoyait la souveraine d'Asgard. Un plan dont elle connaissait les enjeux et le prix, mais un plan qui pourrait aussi sauver son peuple, sa famille et la mortelle qui avait capturé le cœur de l'ainé de ses enfants. Thor. Elle se demandait encore comment Thor avait pu trouvé l'amour dans les bras de Jane, mais s'il l'aimait et qu'elle le lui rendait, il n'y avait pas de problème.

-Quel est votre plan ? demanda à son tour Jane, observant en même temps les lieux.

Une grande pièce, un balcon se dressant face à elle, et par delà le balcon, Asgard était en alerte, on entendait d'ici les armes s'entrechoquer et les cris des guerriers se battant. L'odeur de la mort pouvait même parvenir ici, donnant des hauts le cœur à la mortelle. Frigga se tourna vers elle pour avoir son attention, et consentit à lui dévoiler ce plan risqué qui avait germé dans son esprit.

-Mon plan est très simple. Vous allez vous cacher, Jane. Vous cacher dans l'autre salle, et je créerais une illusion à votre image. Lorsque l'ennemi viendra, je ferais une brève diversion et votre image ira se réfugier à l'opposé de vous. Je pourrais attaquer Malekith, annonça-t-elle en vérifiant bien que sa lame asgardienne était prête à l'emploi.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'air choqué, voire même outré, de Jane, et lorsque ses yeux revinrent sur elle, la reine parut surprise d'une telle expression.

-Qu'avez-vous, Jane ?

-Vous allez vous suicider pour moi ?!

-Ce n'est pas un suicide, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à penser cela ? demanda curieusement Frigga, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle commençait à être de l'avis de cette jeune mortelle.

-Mais...Malekith est bien trop puissant !

-Douteriez-vous de mes capacités de combat ?

-Non, bien sûr madame, mais ce qu'Odin a dit lorsqu'il a découvert qui était l'ennemi, ce n'était pas rassurant. Imaginez que ce soit une armée de soldats et Malekith qui viennent. Non, je ne veux pas que vous vous sacrifiez.

-Justement, Jane, c'est un sacrifice, mais c'est justifié. Allons, n'ayez pas l'air si choquée. Si je meurs et que vous vivez, ça sera une bonne chose. Un sacrifice qui en vaudra la peine. Allez vous cacher, maintenant, incita-t-elle d'une voix extraordinairement trop calme et douce.

-Madame ? Vous ne voulez pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Jane avec peur.

-Ce n'est pas une question de choix, Jane. J'accomplis mon devoir de reine, et de belle-mère, sourit-elle.

-Euh...on va éviter de parler de mariage tout de suite, vous voulez bien ? Avec Thor, c'est quand même compliqué...mais vous ne pensez pas à vous tuer j'espère ! Vous ne pourriez pas juste créer nos deux illusions et les laisser contre Malekith ? proposa la brune, revenant près de la reine.

-Non, il faut que je vous protège, Jane. Soyez gentille, restez cachée. Lorsque Thor et Odin reviendront, vous ne serez plus en danger.

-Ouais, et vous, vous serez peut-être morte ! Non, madame, je refuse ! Je suis une scientifique, et je me bats toujours lorsque je fais quelque chose, alors je refuse que vous mourriez pour me protéger, même si c'est votre choix. Pensez à votre mari, si grincheux soit-il, pensez aussi à Thor, et à cet enfoiré...euh...à Loki ! se rattrapa-t-elle, rougissante.

Insulter le fils, si imbécile et crétin qu'il soit, de la reine d'Asgard, en voilà une idée saugrenue...surtout lorsque l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, mais les paroles n'avaient pas pu lui échapper. Pourtant, Frigga ne parut pas choquée, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si je peux vous sauver et sauver mes enfants en me sacrifier, alors je le ferais. Et je n'ai plus rien à perdre. J'ai fais mon temps, mon époux saura s'en sortir sans moi, de même que Thor. Quant à Loki, il reste ma seule préoccupation, mais il a besoin de se détacher de moi. Je ne suis pas sa mère, après tout, articula-t-elle avec une soudaine tristesse perçant sa voix.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces derniers mots, Jane ne comprit pas pourquoi elle paraissait aussi triste et souffrante, mais ce qui se passait dans la tête de Frigga, c'était plus que douloureux. Elle revoyait ses derniers instants avec le plus jeune de ses fils. Loki face à une illusion d'elle-même qu'elle avait créée pour pouvoir converser avec lui. Sans au départ se douter que ça serait sa dernière conversation avec lui, et les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dîtes l'avait...tué. Littéralement. Elle n'était pas sa mère, elle n'était plus rien. Sa seule existence n'était là que pour aimer son fils, l'aimer de tout son cœur de mère et de reine. Elle l'avait aimé de tout son être, il était tout ce qui lui restait. Thor faisait sa vie avec Jane, et Odin...Odin, si elle ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il était son mari, elle haïssait la partie royale de lui. Parce qu'il avait banni leur fils ainé, parce qu'il avait brisé Loki en lui disant d'horribles paroles...elle le détestait, parfois, cet Odin là. Elle ne voulait plus se battre pour lui, même si elle l'aimait avec un amour puissant. Loki restait celui pour qui elle se battait. Et maintenant qu'il la haïssait et qu'il n'était plus le fils qu'elle avait connu, que pouvait-elle faire ? Se battre ? Mais se battre pour quelle cause ?

-Thor..., commença Jane.

-S'en sortira parfaitement sans moi tant qu'il vous aura vous, alors tâchez de rester en vie et de le protéger. Prenez ma place auprès de lui, il vous acceptera. Ma seule raison de vivre m'a quitté, laissez-moi vous protéger et rejoindre les étoiles après cela, lui demanda-t-elle comme une faveur.

Malgré le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait de devoir laisser une autre personne se faire tuer à sa place, Jane ne fit rien. Elle ne put rien articuler, comprenant le choix de la reine. Celle-ci devait être brisée au fond d'elle-même pour vouloir quitter un monde aussi fascinant qu'Asgard.

-Merci, madame...faîtes attention à vous, put seulement murmurer Jane.

-Ne sous-estimez pas mes aptitudes au combat, jeune fille, et prenez soin de Thor, se contenta de lui sourire Frigga avant de lui ordonner d'aller se cacher lorsqu'elle entendit au loin les pas des ennemis marchant vers leur cachette provisoire.

Ce furent les derniers regards qu'échangèrent les deux femmes, car après cela, après que l'illusion de Jane fut créée, Malekith et un de ses gardes les plus puissants arrivèrent. Jane n'eut pas le courage de regarder, et dut se boucher la bouche de ses mains lorsqu'elle entendit le son d'une épée tuant un être. Frigga, sans aucun doute. Une larme coula sur les joues de la mortelle, sans qu'elle n'ait le courage de s'avancer. Elle ne connaissait certes pas Frigga, mais la peine de cette femme là l'avait touché.

Une seconde plus tard, Jane entendit le cri que lança Thor en entrant dans la pièce. Elle était sauvée, mais elle n'était que la seule survivante des deux.

**FIN**

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu!**

**A bientôt?**


End file.
